


no (no? no.)

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Sympathetic Remus, there's also mentions of roman and his unnamed husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: logan gets a disturbing phone call, but he pays it very little mindwarnings: sympathetic remus, kidnapping, threats, ransom, mention of killing/death, food mention, kissing, one sexual joke if you squint, swearing, worry, and possibly something else





	no (no? no.)

**Author's Note:**

> written for my beautiful girlfriend of two years! love you!!!!!!

Logan sighed and flopped onto his couch. It was later than he usually got home due to some _excruciating_ case that had the most uncooperative suspects known to man. In all honesty, he was ready to just crawl into bed without dinner, cuddle up next to his husband, and go the fuck to sleep.

His phone rang in his pocket, and he blearily picked it up without checking the caller ID. “Hello?”

_“Detective Logan Sanders, you have been poking into things that you shouldn’t have. We have your husband right here. Surrender now, or—”_

“No.” Logan rolled his eyes at the idiocy of the caller. Whoever would think that _Remus Sanders_ was going to be held was an idiot.

_“No…? We have your husband“_

“Oh, no. He has _you_. I’d give you five minutes.”

_“Until what?”_

Logan smiled. “Until you’re dead or wish you were. Goodbye now! Please do not call this number again.” Pressing the end call button, the detective let out a long sigh. He was sure that Remus would be able to escape, but that didn’t stop his nerves from making him worry.

He stood up to make dinner. It wasn’t like he’d be getting sleep any time soon.

* * *

“Babe!” Remus called as soon as he walked through the front door. “You will _not_ believe what happened to me today. I got—“

“Kidnapped, I know,” Logan cut off as he raced into the foyer to tackle-hug his husband. He pressed a heavy kiss to Remus’ lips.

“Woah, someone’s excited—“

“Shut _up_, you dolt! I was worried sick about you.” Logan ran a hand through his hair. “Logically, I knew you’d get out—you’re one of the most talented fighters and escapists I’ve ever met, but I still couldn’t help but fret over your wellbeing.”

“Aw, I can’t wait to tell Roman that my husband loves me more than his loves him! That’s so sweet, Lo-bot.” Remus missed Logan this time; it was hotter and heavier than before, and neither of them minded until Logan pulled away.

“I made dinner.”

Remus rolled his eyes and leaned in. “Dinner can wait. I _really_ want to do other things.”


End file.
